Paradise of Light and Shadow
by LoverofVocaloid36
Summary: This sort of a sequel to The Life of the Vocaloids, so I would recommend you read that first. This story is based of the song Paradise of Light and Shadow. I DO NOT OWN CRYPTON. I ONLY OWN RIN AND LEN BENZENE. IF I OWNED CRYPTON, I WOULD HAVE MADE THE BENZENES REAL VOCALOIDS RIGHT NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise of Light and Shadow **

**Chapter 1: The dragon who wanted revenge on Bloodstone**

**There once lived a woman named Crystal. She lived in a town called Bloodstone. One day, something terrible happened. A dragon was terrorizing the town. The king of Bloodstone, Jake, called his dragon - talker and asked him what they should do about the dragon. The dragon - talker replied," You must send a girl to the cave of the dragon. She will sing a prayer that will tame the dragon and keep the town safe." Who should I send first?" Jake asked. "Send Kasane Teto." The dragon - talker said. Jake did, and the town was safe.**

**One year later, word spread that Kasane Teto was dead because a pirate who wanted the dragon killed her. Jake was horrified. But he knew what he had to do. He sent another girl called Rin Benzene, but when her unrelated-twin, Len Benzene heard the news, he was outraged. He went to the king and demanded to know why his twin had been sent to a dragon. Jake told him why, and Len relaxed a little. He went to a nearby castle to see if he could find some advice on where to find Rin, so that he could help her. But to his horror, something else was there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The girl who became a Diva

**The next person in line of the Divas (that was what the girls who went to the cave were called) was Crystal. She had to practice a song to sing that would tame the dragon. Again, word spread that Rin had fled the cave in horror of the dragon trying to kill her. Crystal got ready to go to the cave. She had to put on a white dress with a silver anklet on her ankle. She was bare foot. She went to the cave and hesitated. Then, a voice hissed, "Sing!" **

**Crystal ran into the cave in shock. She found herself face to face the dragon. Crystal took slow breaths, and began to sing the song she practiced.**

**"At the end of the artificial paradise,**

**Deep down in the earth,**

**I am fated to sing prayers,**

**All alone**

**From the past that had nowhere to go,**

**I weave voices going round and round,**

**At the edge of repeating history,**

**I dedicate myself to the fate...**

**Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing,**

**For the whole of my life**

**A song for the sun, a song for the rain,**

**A gentle requim**

**At the end of the road to paradise,**

**Warm hands were offered,**

**But couldn't reach me..."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Link finds out about the Diva

Meanwhile, in another town, a boy named Link heard about the new Diva in the cave. It had been a year since the word had spread, and so far, she wasn't dead. Link decided to find the Diva and see who she was. He traveled to another castle to find Len, who knew about Divas because his sister had been one, and was shocked to see that he was pinned to the ground by the Queen Luka. Link ran to help, but he was also pinned down by one of the queen's guards. He then saw a man grab Luka, who fell to the ground and only woke up shortly after, and succeeded in defeating Luka. The man helped Len and Link up. He said his name was Kaito. He asked Len and Link what they were doing. Len said he was looking for his step – sister who had been a Diva and had fled the cave. Link said he was trying to find out who the new Diva was, because she had lasted more than a year. He was trying to find Len to ask him for help. Luka, who was still on the ground, heard all of this and remembered when her best friend had sacrificed herself for the first Diva Teto, She got up and asked Kaito, Len and Link if she could help them. They agreed and went off. Len lead the way, as he knew where the cave was.

**Crystal was getting tired. She had slipped and fell on the ground. Her wrist was covered in blood and she began to cry. "Anyone... Please... Save me..." She cried in despair.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: They find the cave – and a surprise.**

**Link gasped. He clutched his hand to his chest. Len, Kaito and Luka jumped back in surprise. Link didn't feel the pain anymore and removed his hand from his chest. "What, in the name of hell happened?" Len said, gasping for breath. "I... I felt something..." Link stuttered. "Are you alright now?" Luka asked. Link nodded. **

**Soon they got to the cave. They saw a young girl with her light blue hair tied into two long pigtails. She turned around. Instead of eyes, she had a black mask. "Well, look who we have here... Len Benzene, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka and, well, I don't know who you are." She said, looking at Link. "Where's the Diva?" Len said angrily.**

**"Oh, she is through the wall... But you will never get to her!" The girl shouted. "Who are you?" Link demanded. "I am Hatsune Miku, a pythoness, Guardian of the Dragon, sworn to protect the Diva." Miku answered. She pulled out a staff and hit it on the ground. Shadow people came out and surrounded the group. Len was able to get out. He ran right at Miku, but she just lazily pointed her staff at him and he fell to the ground. Link, Luka and Kaito weren't having so much luck either. One of the shadow people defeated Luka, who fell to the ground. A shadow hit Kaito, and he fell. Link killed one of the shadows, but got thrown onto the ground by Miku herself.**

**In the other side of the cave, Crystal could hear the shouting. She stopped singing and the dragon grunted and got up. But he didn't look angry. He just stared at the wall that separated them from Miku and listened. Then they heard the words, "History repeats."**

**Len, Link, Kaito and Luka opened their eyes. Miku fell to the ground. The wall separating the dragon and Diva from them shimmered and disappeared. Link and Len ran, but the dragon instantly reacted. He put himself in front of the Diva, who ran as far as she could. "Wait!" Len cried out. The Diva stopped and turned around. She told the dragon to stop. The dragon obeyed and went back to its spot. The Diva stepped forward. But, she was not Len's missing step - sister Rin. The new Diva had long white hair and a small tiara made out of diamonds.**

**"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Crystal asked. **

**"My name is Len Benzene. The boy in green is Link, The girl with pink hair is Luka, and the blue haired boy is Kaito." Len answered. "Do you know where a girl named Rin is? She was the other Diva." Len asked her. **

**"My name is Crystal. I saw another Diva running to the hills on the east on my way here one year ago. You might want to try going towards those hills." Crystal said.**

**Len nodded in thanks. "We have to find her." He insisted. Link turned to Crystal. **

"**Want to come with us?" He asked her. **

**Crystal nodded. "Sure." **

**Behind them, the girl – called Miku, she thought – got up. She didn't look angry though (which was a BIG surprise to Crystal, as she had been beaten by a person who was younger than her), she just looked wistful. "You are looking for Rin Benzene?" She asked. Len nodded. "Strange," She said. That confused Crystal. **

"**Why is it strange?" She asked. "It is strange because the son and forbearer of evil is looking for the daughter and forbearer of good." She answered. **

**Link definitely didn't know what that meant. So he mustered his courage and asked the question nobody else wanted to ask. "What do you mean?"**

**Miku pointed to Len. "He's wearing the necklace." She replied, as if this answered everything. It definitely didn't. Len didn't speak. He just stood there, fiddling with a small metal chain around his neck. Link hadn't noticed that before. On it was a small circular kind of sphere. It was glowing black, and had letters he didn't recognize engraved on it. They were also glowing, but red. "Len." Luka said. "Do you have an explanation?" Len looked up. **

**He sighed. "Yes." He answered.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Len tells everyone his life story

**Len hated being the center of attention. Especially when it was about something like this. He absolutely hated it. But, he knew he had to confess. He told them about his life story. "I was in a strange world when I woke up. There was no sky, no grass, and no Sun. So I looked for someone to help me, and I found Rin. She said that a woman called Toluene had told her what to do, but she had no idea how to do it. That was exactly what happened to me. A man with pink hair had told me that I was to make power in the air, but I had no idea how to do it." He finished his life story saying that he and Rin had managed to find a portal back to the real world and went through it. **

**When he had finished, Link was amazed. He hadn't known that Len had some sort of special power. "So, that's it?" He asked. Len nodded. "Wait a minute." Luka interrupted. "You said a man with pink hair told you what to do. Do you know his name?" She asked. Len shook his head sadly. "Why?" He asked her. Luka's expression softened. "Because," she said, "He is my elder and only brother." **

**Now THIS was a BIG shocker to everyone. Kaito proved that. "Hold up," He said, uncertainly, "You actually have an elder BROTHER?" "Yes." Luka replied quite calmly, "I have a brother. Why is it such a surprise to you?" "Because I have never EVER met a family with NATURAL pink hair. It sounds actually kind of rare, to be honest." Kaito replied. Len, who had been listening through all of this, finally realized something. "Wait a minute," He interrupted, making everyone else look at him, "If the pink – haired guy is your brother, doesn't that mean that you're Toluene?" He asked Luka. Luka looked at him, and then laughed uncertainly. "No, I don't think so. How on Earth did you come up with such a silly idea like that?" She asked Len. "The pink haired man told me that he had someone else who was in the strange world with me besides Rin." Len answered. Luka turned silent. "It's true, isn't it?" Crystal finally said. **

**Everyone turned around too look at her instead. They must have almost forgotten she was there the whole time, being to busy with the pink – haired – guy – issue. "Luka. You have these strange powers too, don't you?" She asked Luka. Luka nodded silently. **

"**Yes. I do. But they aren't as important as Rin and Len's powers. If they lost their powers, the world would fall into deep chaos." Luka began. "But if mine or my elder brother's powers were lost, only minor damage would happen." She concluded. "Wow." Len said. "I'm glad I'm not the only one with weird powers in this cave!" "Speaking of caves," Link said, "Shouldn't we get going to find Rin?" Everyone nodded, and went out of the cave. They headed east, and saw her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: They find Luki Megurine**

**The gang travelled from Bloodstone Cave all the way to Vocaloid City. When they got there, they were greeted by a strange boy wearing 1980's clothes, with orange eyes like fire and orange hair. "Welcome to Vocaloid City! My name's Nero. Rin, I see you've brought some friends along with you." He said to Rin. She nodded. Nero looked at Luka. "You look familiar…" He said. "She's Luki-san's younger sister," Rin replied, giving Nero quite a shock. "Luki-san will be very pleased to see her, then!" He said cheerfully. " Come on, let me show you where the Vocaloid Centre is," Nero said, and led them through the bustling streets of Vocaloid City to the Centre, which was by far, the most biggest building in the city. Once they had gone inside, they were amazed. Everywhere was fascinating. They entered a large room, which was filled with exciting things. In one corner, a few people were creating some sort of robot. Another was trying on some headphones for some reason. At the front of the room, there were two large tubes, with glass doors inside them. "Those are for creating Vocaloids," Nero explained, as they stared at it in confusion. **

**A man came to them, and said, "Greetings! Welcome to the Vocaloid Centre. I suppose you're here for somebody?" Luka nodded. "Is Luki Megurine here?" She asked. The man nodded. He went to go and get him. **

**Soon, the man came with a pink-haired-guy. Luka and Len gasped. "It's him!" Len said in amazement. "Onni-chan!" Luka cried out happily, and ran towards him, hugging him. They both looked happy, but Luki did look a little surprised. "How did you get here?" He asked Luka. "We came all the way from Bloodstone." Luka said. **

**Mean while, the man inspected Miku. "You remind me of someone…" he said, "But I just can't put my finger on who it is!" Miku looked at him. Nero also studied Miku interestingly. Suddenly, he looked shocked. "Wait here," he said, and ran through an open door.**

**Minutes later, when everyone introduced themselves to Luki, Luki looked at Len. "You got out of the prison then?" He asked him. Len nodded. Nero came back, with another boy wearing the same clothes as him, but blue not orange. He also had teal hair. Miku looked at him interestingly. "Who are you?" She asked him. "Miku, this is Mikuo. Mikuo, what's your surname again?" Nero asked Mikuo. "Hatsune," Mikuo said quietly. Miku froze. Everyone stopped talking. "Hatsune is your surname?" Miku said quietly to Mikuo. He nodded.**

"**But how?" Miku cried out. "Are you two related?" Len asked them. Miku looked at him in confusion. "I don't know!" She said. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: They find Luki Megurine**

**The gang travelled from Bloodstone Cave all the way to Vocaloid City. When they got there, they were greeted by a strange boy wearing 1980's clothes, with orange eyes like fire and orange hair. "Welcome to Vocaloid City! My name's Nero. Rin, I see you've brought some friends along with you." He said to Rin. She nodded. Nero looked at Luka. "You look familiar…" He said. "She's Luki-san's younger sister," Rin replied, giving Nero quite a shock. "Luki-san will be very pleased to see her, then!" He said cheerfully. " Come on, let me show you where the Vocaloid Centre is," Nero said, and led them through the bustling streets of Vocaloid City to the Centre, which was by far, the most biggest building in the city. Once they had gone inside, they were amazed. Everywhere was fascinating. They entered a large room, which was filled with exciting things. In one corner, a few people were creating some sort of robot. Another was trying on some headphones for some reason. At the front of the room, there were two large tubes, with glass doors inside them. "Those are for creating Vocaloids," Nero explained, as they stared at it in confusion. **

**A man came to them, and said, "Greetings! Welcome to the Vocaloid Centre. I suppose you're here for somebody?" Luka nodded. "Is Luki Megurine here?" She asked. The man nodded. He went to go and get him. **

**Soon, the man came with a pink-haired-guy. Luka and Len gasped. "It's him!" Len said in amazement. "Onni-chan!" Luka cried out happily, and ran towards him, hugging him. They both looked happy, but Luki did look a little surprised. "How did you get here?" He asked Luka. "We came all the way from Bloodstone." Luka said. **

**Mean while, the man inspected Miku. "You remind me of someone…" he said, "But I just can't put my finger on who it is!" Miku looked at him. Nero also studied Miku interestingly. Suddenly, he looked shocked. "Wait here," he said, and ran through an open door.**

**Minutes later, when everyone introduced themselves to Luki, Luki looked at Len. "You got out of the prison then?" He asked him. Len nodded. Nero came back, with another boy wearing the same clothes as him, but blue not orange. He also had teal hair. Miku looked at him interestingly. "Who are you?" She asked him. "Miku, this is Mikuo. Mikuo, what's your surname again?" Nero asked Mikuo. "Hatsune," Mikuo said quietly. Miku froze. Everyone stopped talking. "Hatsune is your surname?" Miku said quietly to Mikuo. He nodded.**

"**But how?" Miku cried out. "Are you two related?" Len asked them. Miku looked at him in confusion. "I don't know!" She said. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: They find out who Miku and Mikuo Hatsune really are**

"**Excuse me, but can you do something for me, please?" The man interrupted, looking at Miku. "What?" Miku asked him. The man told her to step into the test tube. She obeyed. Once she was in, the man did something funny. He pressed a few buttons on a touch screen stand and light started to glow in Miku's tube. It grew brighter and brighter, until it faded. When it did, Miku looked completely different. She was wearing pop clothes, had short pigtails, had earrings, and her mask and staff had disappeared. Instead of black eyes, Miku had blue, and if you looked closely, you could see petals swirling and dancing in her eyes. "Just as I thought," the man said. "What did you do, Master?" Luki asked Master, and he turned to look at him. "Miku Hatsune was the first Vocaloid to ever be created! She lost her memory when a dragon attacked her. None of us could remember who she was! And yes, Mikuo Hatsune is her younger brother. She is also an Elemental of Nature!" Master cried out.**

**This was ANOTHER big shocker for everyone.**

"**I knew she looked familiar!" Nero cried out excitedly. Everyone else was still recovering from the shock. **

"**I-I DO remember her! Kaito cried out.**

"**I did a DUET with Miku once, and it was in here!" Luka explained. "What was the song again, Miku?" **

"**It was **_**Invisible**_**," Miku said, who had stepped out of the tube. **

"**I remember when I and onni-chan had a fight on whoever got the TV control!" Mikuo said, laughing.**

"**I remember when Miku had to help me get out of that maze!" Rin said excitedly.**

"**I remember when Miku TRIED to beat me in a game that we were playing!" Crystal said happily. Link nodded in agreement, as if he remembered that memory too. **

"**I don't remember anything," Len said quietly.**

**Rin looked at him. "You must remember SOMETHING?" She asked him. Len shook his head. **

**Master said to him, **

"**Can you step into the test tube, and we'll see if you have any memories of Miku," **

**Len obeyed, and stepped in. Master then scanned his memories. He gasped. **

"**What now?" Mikuo asked him. **

"**This boy, he- he is a Balancer! They are very rare, you know. They don't just show up every day!" Master explained. **

"**Actually, you have three more," Luka corrected him. "I'M a Balancer, onni-chan's a Balancer, and so is Rin!"**

**Master stared at her. "Really?" He asked her. Luka nodded. **

"**So… If me, Luka-san and Luki-san are balancers, then how come we remember memories and he doesn't?" Rin asked. **

"…**Hmm… Maybe it's because he is the balancer of evil, darkness, and sorrow, while you three are the balancers of good, light and happiness," Master said. Len looked quietly at the floor. He probably didn't like this. Meanwhile, Nero was looking at Kaito. Kaito noticed, and said uneasily, "Umm… hi?" Nero then whispered something to Rin, and she nodded and ran off. "What was THAT all about?" Mikuo asked him. "Don't worry," Nero said, smiling, "You'll see,".**

**Everyone felt a little creeped out after that. Minutes later, Rin came back with someone else. It was a girl who was wearing the EXACT same clothes as Kaito, but in dress form. "Kaito, meet Kaiko," Rin said to Kaito, but he didn't look a bit surprised. "I know who she is, you know. She's my little sister. We've had no time to get in touch with each other, but I do remember her," Kaito said simply. Rin looked a bit amazed. Then she turned her attention back to Len. "Is there anything you DO remember?" She asked him.**

**Suddenly, Len grasped his head and yelled in pain. **

"**What the-" Nero began, but didn't get to finish. Alarms blared everywhere, and Master yelled "QUICK! We have to get out of here!" No one disobeyed. They all ran into the doors, and into a room where other people were having a chat. Master immediately locked the doors behind him. **

"**Master? What happened?" A girl with red hair tied in pigtails asked. "Someone's broken in," Master said, sounding very worried. Meanwhile, Len was doubled over, unable to move. Rin was trying all she could to help, but nothing was working. "He's here… He's here! It's him!" Len groaned. "Who's 'him'?" Luka said in panic. Rin stopped, and was silent for a second. "Him… The creepypasta?" She asked Len. Len nodded. "Oh, great! The last thing I need today is a white faceless man in a tuxedo eating my soul!" Rin grumbled, and a boy with hair like Rin's looked alarmed. "Slenderman? No WAY! He got destroyed years ago!" He said in amazement, and they all turned to look at him. "Slenderman…" Nero said. "How do you two know about him?" Kaiko asked Rin. "Slenderman was the man that – that attacked me and Len. We both suffered, but Len got put into a coma and I went to save him with…with…" But Rin never finished her sentence. "Let me guess, you can't remember?" Nero asked her. Rin simply nodded. Master sighed. If they didn't remember, then they were all doomed. **

"**Can you at least remember what the other people looked like?" He asked. **

**Rin concentrated. She vaguely remembered chasing through a forest, with a sword in her hand. She was then surrounded by monsters, and a boy with orange hair and eyes like fire yelled…**

"**It's him!" Rin said suddenly, making everyone jump. She was pointing at Nero, who looked the most surprised. "What do you-" he started, but never got to finish. "You were there!" Rin yelled. She then pointed at the boy whose hair looked like hers. "And you!" "You were there too!" The boy, who had been shocked to see Rin suddenly flip out like that, backed up against the wall. "Eh?" He said, and Rin groaned. "Mikuo, Nero, Rinto, you were all there! And there was a boy…" she stopped. **

"**I still can't remember…" she said.**

**The boys were alarmed. **

"**How come I don't remember that?" Nero asked. "Just try…" The red haired girl said. Nero concentrated. He could vaguely remember a boy too, one that was blonde, and looked distinctly like Rin. Now only his name…**

"**Rei," Nero said. **

"**Rei?" Mikuo asked in confusion.**

"**The boys name. It was Rei," Nero replied.**

"**Rei…" Rin said. Suddenly, she collapsed to the floor. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Rinto said in annoyance. "May I interrupt?" A girl who looked like Len but had long hair in a ponytail asked. "Thank you. Now, this 'Slenderman' apparently put the boy in a coma and nearly killed you all?" Nero nodded. She sighed. "Then that means that Slenderman is out for revenge," She said, and as if on cue, a loud bang was heard from the other side of the door. "We have to get out of here!" Luki cried out, and they all scrambled to the back. The doors blasted open, and emerging from the smoke was a tall white figure, with no face, wearing a tuxedo.**

"**Slenderman," Mikuo said.**

**Slenderman growled from inside his throat, and looked towards Len and Rin, who were sprawled across the floor at the back. Suddenly, Slenderman sprouted tentacles from his back, which elongated towards the helpless twins. "Oh, no you don't!" Nero cried out, and stepped in front of the twins. A split second before the tentacles could reach him, he grabbed a sword that was on fire and cut them all. Nero thought he had succeeded and was about to do a leap of joy, but then the tentacles just grew back. "Goddamit…" Nero muttered.**


End file.
